


Swallow Your Pride

by Shinigami_of_Excellence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I've never really done this with OCs and canon characters before so??? I'm nervous, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Whump, belly stuffing, yeets this into the void and fucking runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/pseuds/Shinigami_of_Excellence
Summary: Local Demon Lord doesn't understand how tummy-aches happen, finds out hard way and is cared for by exasperated human.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Swallow Your Pride

The angel-demon-thing crooked their head to the side like a confused dog. “What… is this?” they poked at the squishy brown wedge.

The young human laughed. They sat opposite the angel on the small apartment couch-- or, rather, sat between their ankles on the small available section of cushioning. Aaron was small, the tiny Shibuya apartment was fine for them and their two roommates. For a nine-foot tall, god-like Digimon, however? Not as much. “It’s chocolate cake. Did you not have cake back before you were sealed?”

“Of course we did,” Lucemon bit back, then returned to examining the cake. “It just… didn’t smell or look like this…”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Aaron replied. “Humans put a bunch of additives and genetically modified stuff in their food.”

“... Why?”

“Cause it’s cheaper for large-scale manufacturing. I mean, in some places it’s for good things like growing food in drought conditions, but usually it’s just because it’s cheap.”

The angel looked at the human with a raised eyebrow, then simply shook their head. “So… do I… eat it, or--?”

“Well, yeah! I mean, if you want to. I got it out for you. And I already took a piece for myself.” They held up their own plate with an identical slice.

Lucemon looked at the human for a few moments, then at their own slice of cake. They squinted at it as if to discern its very elemental components. They sliced off a small bite with their claw, and slowly, pensively placed it in their mouth. They chewed, chewed, and swallowed. Their expression remained unchanged for a few moments while Aaron stared apprehensively. Then, Lucemon’s ears perked slightly-- it was subtle, but it happened.

“... So? Whadda ya think?”

Lucemon was quiet for a moment, with that familiar look they got when they were putting their words in order before speaking. Finally, they looked up at Aaron. “... It is… not bad. Different, but not bad.” They turned their attention back to the cake, and after another moment of pondering, cut off another bite with their claw and ate that, as well.

Aaron smiled. A “not bad” from Lucemon was a high honor. They smiled, and began to dig into their own cake with a fork. “I’m glad you like it! Mei’ll be happy to hear you did, too. If you want, you can get more when you’re done. She made two so she could take one to work, but she left the other one here. I know the piece I got you isn’t that big for you. I just didn’t wanna get you something too big in case you didn’t like it,” and because, if Lucemon didn’t like it, they planned on eating it. “It’s really good with ice cream, too. We’ve got some in the freezer if you want.” The human popped a bite of cake into their mouth, humming softly.

Lucemon continued to eat quietly, still using their hands, but only cutting with their pinky claw and holding the bits to their lips with their middle and thumb claws. Even with as bestial as they appeared, their every move was refined and dignified. “I’ll be sure to remember that,” they said idly, obviously simply focused on eating at that moment. Intermittently, they would close their eyes, ears lulled out to the sides as a low vibrating sound emanated from their throat. They looked (and sounded) like a content cat-- quite endearing for one known to every Digimon Aaron had ever met as a “Demon Lord.”

Soon enough, Aaron finished with their piece, and left the couch to move back to their computer. They had coding to do, and as much as they wanted to stay pressed up against their odd friend, they needed to get at least some work done. Lucemon had already retrieved their second slice and some ice cream, so Aaron was content leaving them to enjoy their food.

As usual, Aaron spent several hours pouring over their work. They might take some time to get started, but once they did, there was little halting their inertia. Aaron remained hyper focused on their job for several hours, only occasionally looking up to drink some water or check a notification. They were completely affixed to their work and nothing short of a nuclear siren would break them away from it.

When they realized they had placed their final line of html, they actually sat back in surprise. Had they really finally finished it? They looked at the clock. They’d been at it for three and a half hours. Yeah, it was time to take a break. They were suddenly keenly aware of how much their eyes ached behind their sockets. Rubbing their eyes behind their glasses, they got up with a grunt. After a bathroom break and a much needed drink of water, they wandered back out from their bedroom to the living area.

They paused as they stepped out of the bedroom. They didn’t see Lucemon at first, only to then realize they’d laid down on the floor. Aaron smiled with a soft chuckle. That loveseat was too small for them even by themselves. They grabbed the largest blanket they had, and took it with them into the living area. However, when they rounded the couch, rather than seeing Lucemon relaxing contently or even sleeping, they found the angel looking rather pale and uncomfortable.

Lucemon was laid out on their side, one knee slightly lifted. Their mouth was open, and they took short, labored breaths. Their brow was knitted and ears pulled down hard against their head. Their open lips curled up slightly into a grimace as they panted. Their large hands were held up to their chest, curled down like a that of a begging dog.

A sudden heavy feeling of concern settled in Aaron’s stomach. They knelt beside Lucemon, reaching down to brush their hair back before thinking better of it and simply leaning down toward them. “Luce? Buddy? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

It took Lucemon quite a bit longer to answer this time. A bit of drool dripped from their fangs. They swallowed hard, and their diaphragm jerked upward in a motion similar to a hiccup. “Mm… mph… h-head is swimming… p… p-pressure.”

“Pressure?” Aaron tilted their head. “In your head?”

Lucemon shook their head. Their hands moved down slightly, and came to rest on the upper and lower parts of their stomach-- one just under their ribs, and one just above their groin. With the attention now drawn to the area, Aaron could now see how… well, _bloated_ they were. They did not look gravid or anything so extreme. But there was a noticeable roundness to their belly that had not been there before.

Aaron blinked, still a bit confused. “Your stomach? Oh… oh, did the cake not agree with you?”

Lucemon shivered, claws digging softly into their stomach. “I… I don’t know… I--” They were cut off by a loud growling noise from their insides. They winced, legs curling up closer to their body. “Ooooh…”

Aaron’s concern only grew with this. Lucemon never behaved like this, even when injured. “Hey buddy, I know you don’t like being touched, but, can you let me feel your stomach? I promise I won’t push on it or touch you anywhere else.”

Lucemon thought for a moment, still shivering. Finally, they slowly turned themselves so they were slightly more on their back, and removed their arms from their middle. This only made the swell of their gut even more obvious, along with the clammy paleness of their skin.

“Thank you,” Aaron said softly. Slowly, gently, they reached down and gently pressed on Lucemon’s tummy. Aaron’s eyes widened. It was so firm, as if they’d swallowed a medicine ball. Aaron carefully ran their hands over Lucemon’s gut from top to bottom. It felt like that all over. They looked to Lucemon curiously for a moment. “... Luce, how much of that cake did you end up eating?”

Lucemon’s ears quivered as the rest of their body shook. Their chest heaved again in that same hiccuping motion. “M-mph… f-finished it…” Their stomach gurgled, and they let out a pained moan, hands returning to their middle in a feeble attempt to ease the pressure.

With the realization, Aaron let out a long-suffering sigh. “Oh boy… And I’m guessing you probably polished off the ice cream with it?”

Lucemon glanced up at Aaron, almost looking ashamed. “S… sorry… I should have left some for-- Oh!” They were cut off by a loud squeal from their intestines.

Aaron shook their head, giving Lucemon’s engorged belly a soft rub. “No, no, it’s fine. I’m not mad…” They stilled their hands over Lucemon’s belly, feeling it rumble beneath their hands. They winced. “Luce, I think you might’ve eaten too much.”

At this suggestion, even through their ill expression, Lucemon seemed… confused? “... Wh… what do you mean?”

“You’re stomach’s _really_ full, buddy. I think you might’ve just given yourself a bellyache, that's all.”

Lucemon stared at Aaron, the look of bewilderment still in their eyes.

After a long moment, something clicked for Aaron. “... Luce, you said in the Digital World you would just… sort of absorb energy from the world, right? And when you took something’s code it would just kind of join with your body? Would you do the same thing when you ate regular food?”

Lucemon’s face scrunched in thought, seemingly having a hard time focusing while their tummy sloshed and groaned like the hull of an old ship. “I… s-sort of. I could chew it and swallow it. But… i-it would be absorbed-- mph-- almost immediately.” A particularly loud gurgle came from their stomach. They bit their lip, body tensing up again.

With that realization, Aaron let out another heavy sigh as they fully sat down beside their ailing friend. They kept one hand on the mon’s sick tummy, slowly rubbing small circles over the bloated organs and feeling them twist beneath their fingers. “Well, I guess human food doesn’t do the same thing, even in your body. See, when humans eat, everything just kinda… sits there for a while. It takes time to break down and be used by our bodies. And I’m guessing that it’s the same when Digimon are in the human world, too.” Aaron looked over Lucemon’s form. They really did look awful. Aside from the obvious engorgement of their stomach, they were pale and shivering. Aaron took the blanket they brought with them, unfolded it, and placed it over Lucemon’s stomach. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. But… because of how human food works, it’ll probably take a little while for you to feel better.”

Lucemon looked at Aaron as if they were a kicked puppy, a childish frown on their ashen face. Even their markings had gone from a bright periwinkle to a washed-out greyish purple. “How long?”

Aaron shrugged, scratching their head through their beanie. “For me it’s usually an hour or two, sometimes more if I really overdid it. I think the worst I’ve ever had was like a day or so? It really depends.”

The angel groaned loudly, curling up tighter before realizing what a bad idea that was when their stomach let out a groan of protest. The fallen angel moaned loudly, rolling onto their back and holding their belly. The rumbling continued and moved up into their chest. Their hands then shot up to their mouth as a loud belch forced its way up their throat. They immediately fell silent, the tips of their ears and nose growing bright pink.

Aaron stared at them wide-eyed. They blinked, then a small smile cracked across their face. “Heh heh. It’s all right, Luce. That’s normal. And it might help you feel better faster.” Aaron pushed themselves up, and headed back to the kitchen. “I’ll get you a ginger ale and some pepto. Those should help, too.”

Lucemon simply groaned, pulling the blanket up to their chest and curling it in their claws. It barely reached their mid-thigh, but it was better than nothing. “Sovereigns end me… If you ever meet Beelzemon, do **not** speak of this.” They pressed a fist to their mouth as another belch rolled up their throat. “He’ll never let me live it down…”

Aaron chuckled. Lucemon’s utter embarrassment was somehow endearing, as was the fact that they just had to explain the concept of a _tummy ache_ to a literal _god_. “Your secret’s safe with me,” they said as they retrieved the pink medicine and the soda. They brought both to Lucemon’s side, sitting by their head and pouring out a large spoon full of the thick, pink liquid-- they knew the cap would not be nearly big enough for a mon Lucemon’s size, and so opted to use a cooking spoon, instead. “I promise this doesn’t taste as nasty as the cough syrup. Open up.” Lucemon’s lips curled into a frown, but eventually, they complied, opening their mouth and allowing Aaron to spoon in the medicine. They swallowed, grimacing as their stomach grumbled unhappily at the feeling of _anything_ else being added to its already exceeded capacity. Aaron then opened the soda, and held it to Lucemon’s lips. “Little sips. I’ll make some ginger chamomile tea soon, too. That should feel a little better going down. But just sip on this for now.”

With an unusually little amount of fussing, Lucemon complied, slowly sipping at the soda as Aaron held it to their mouth. Though, due to their sheer size, it only took two series of small sips with a break for breath in the middle to finish the can. They laid their head back down, now using the couch as a pillow. They looked less in pain now, and most simply exhausted and uncomfortable. Their stomach still churned loudly-- that would likely continue for some time. They were so tired, so _full_ … Their sides ached from the amount of food they had forced into their gut, and their insides felt sour, churning and bubbling as if they were full of curdling milk. _Maybe that sore feeling wasn’t just my imagination. I should’ve stopped after the third plate…_ they thought to themselves. Another wave of achiness throbbed through their middle. Yes, their tummy was much, much too full.

Aaron sat next to their friend, and shook their head. “Big baby.” They reached over once again, and put their hands between Lucemon’s, slowly rubbing their overfed belly. “You’ll be all right. Just let it work its way through your system. I promise the pain will go away soon.” With a soft sigh, Aaron went to stand up again. “I’ll go start the tea…”

They felt a sudden snag on the side of their pants. They looked down, only to see Lucemon had hooked one of their claws into their pocket. Their head wings were pressed down against their skull. They looked… quite childish, honestly.

They swallowed hard, ears still down. “... You… you don’t have to right now…” they said softly. “I don’t want to try and swallow anything else for a little while…”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. Lucemon knew it would take time for the tea to be brewed. Then, it clicked. Aaron scoffed softly to themselves, then nodded. “All right. I’ll start it in a little bit.” They gently sat back down, slowly reaching a hand up toward Lucemon’s head.

Lucemon sniffed at Aaron’s hand, their warm breath tickling the human’s fingers. Then, the angel pushed their head into Aaron’s palm, rubbing it across their hair. Aaron began to gently pet Lucemon’s head with that hand, while the other returned to their swollen belly to offer soft rubs. Aaron smiled, looking down over their partner. “Get some rest, buddy. I’ll sit here and play some games on my phone while you sleep if that’s all right with you?”

Lucemon simply nodded, allowing their head to drop to the couch. Their body slowly seemed to unclench itself, allowing their stomach a bit more room as well as finally allowing themselves to rest. Aaron continued the gentle petting as Lucemon dozed off, and began to hum quietly without even realizing it.

This being beneath their hands was a god in their world-- a magnificent being of praise and freedom. They could have anyone they desired. And yet, here they were, on the floor of a small human’s apartment with indigestion over some chocolate cake. And despite the pain they were in, Aaron could still feel the vibrating of their chest as they purred in their sleep. They smiled to themselves. What the hell had they done to deserve this privilege?

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things for anyone wondering:
> 
> 1.) Aaron is not a self-insert. They are loosely based on my partner and heavily based on kin-related memories.
> 
> 2.) Lucemon, however, IS a proxy for myself. I've always been better able to relate to the Digimon than the human tamers. And Lucemon has a special place in my heart in particular.
> 
> 3.) Lucemon and Aaron are NOT in a romantic relationship. They are best friends and extremely close, and consider themselves soul mates of sorts, but they are not romantically inclined to each other. Aaron has a human partner, and Lucemon has an estranged Digimon partner, as well.
> 
> So, yeah! Digimon fanfic featuring my version of Lucemon FM and their partnered human, my OC, Aaron. This is meant to be very light and fluffy stuffing material, but it also came out fairly vanilla. This was a lot of fun and happened because of some friends egging me on.
> 
> If you enjoy, please let me know in the comments. And if you have more suggestions for future Lucemon stuffing based fics, let me know. I need to write more of this kind of stuff.


End file.
